Date Crashers
by DragonfireXAgent
Summary: Kankurou and Gaara decided to go with Temari on her date with Shikamaru. what will happen...?


"HE WHAT?!" Kankurou almost choked over the sandwich he was eating. Gaara's eyes were just twitching over the news that Temari told them.

"What? What's wrong about a guy asking a girl to marry him?" Temari replied, still blushing over the note Shikamaru sent him.

Kankurou stood up the stool he was sitting on. "Not this girl!"

"Don't talk to me as if you are older than me!" Temari said in a challenging tone.

"Now listen here, young lady-" Kankurou started and Temari smacked him on the head with a harisen. (folded paper fan)

"What about you Gaara? You don't object, don't you?" Temari looked at Gaara, who was standing in a corner, eyes still twitching. "…Let's kill him, Kankurou…"

"Now you're talking!" He was about to get his puppet, when Temari punched him again.

"C'mon guys! I love him! Please! Let me…" She tried to put on a dramatic tone to her voice, and made a puppy-dog expression.

"Stop it! You're creeping me out, woman!" Gaara said in disgust.

"Have you been watching soap operas again, Temari?" Kankurou smirked

"I don't have time for this! I have to meet Shikamaru in fifteen minutes!" Temari rushed upstairs to change. When she got down, Gaara and Kankurou were sitting on the sofa, staring at her.

"We're going with you." Gaara said bluntly.

"No you're not!" Temari countered.

"Yes, we are."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, we are."

"No. You're. Not!"

"Yes, we are, case closed."

"Aargh! Fine! But don't spoil our date."

"Oh, we won't spoil it," Kankurou said and Temari went out of the room to comb her hair.

"-just ruin it." Kankurou smiled maliciously, and headed to his room to get his deadliest puppet.

The doorbell rang, and Temari rushed to the door before Gaara could open it.

"Hi, Shikamaru!"

"Err…Hello…" Shikamaru replied, and caught the stare of Gaara's bloodshot eyes.

"Umm… is it okay if my brothers decided to come…?"

He was about to object, when he saw Kankurou waving a sign behind Temari that said, _You'll be dead if you don't agree!_ And pointed to Gaara's sand gourd.

"N-no problem! Of course they can come!" Shikamaru panicked. Looking rather terrified. Temari turned around, and Kankurou threw the sign just in time and tried to look innocent.

"What?" Kankurou forced to look clueless.

"Nothing. Let's go." And the four of them went outside. Temari and Shikamaru were laughing their heads off, while Gaara and Kankurou were behind them, weapons ready if Shikamaru tried to make a move.

Shikamaru changed the subject, "So Temari, have you thought it over? I mean the note?" Temari didn't quite hear him, "Hmm?"

Shikamaru felt some sand creeping around his stomach, from Gaara's gourd, and a blade just inches from his back, from Kankurou's puppet. "Uh…n-nothing! Wanna go catch a movie?!" He stuttered, and the sand and the blade retracted.

In the movie house, Shikamaru grumbled on having to pay for two more persons. When Temari and Shikamaru were about to sit next to each other, Gaara sat on the chair between them dividing the two. Shikamaru tried to go to the other chair that was beside Temari, but Kankurou dashed there. "I'll sit here!"

Temari and Shikamaru were quiet throughout the movie, while Kankurou kept asking questions about the movie they were watching, _Fantastic Four._

"How the hell does that guy get engulfed in flames and not die?! And how does that man stretch his body without doing hand seals?!" Kankurou pointed to the human torch and Mr. Fantastic, totally puzzled.

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing that few people are watching!"

After the movie, Kankurou was still full of questions until Gaara threatened to clasp his mouth shut if he won't stay quiet. Shikamaru and Temari hardly enjoyed the movie. "Sigh…this is turning into a swell date…" Shikamaru whispered.

"Hey Shikamaru, let's eat." Temari suggested. "Let's try that new Italian restaurant!"

"Good idea." Shikamaru replied. Maybe things will get better…or not.

Kankurou and Gaara just followed them ,walking behind like hawks. When they reached the restaurant, they sat on a round table with a rose on the middle.

"Waiter! We're ready to order." Shikamaru waved his hand until a waiter with a mustache came up to them.

"Yes, sire?"

"Ahem. Ah, yes, my good man! We'd like a couple of your most expensive dishes, with-Ow!" Kankurou said in a British tone, wavering his hand in the air until Temari kicked in the knee with the heel of her sandal.

"Shall I cancel that order sire?" The waiter said, looking rather confused.

"I'll order for all of us." Shikamaru presented. "We'll have four of your Lasagna specials with-"

"I want steak." Gaara said blandly.

"B-but that's one of the most expensive items on the menu…" Shikamaru started, but Gaara just gazed at him with his raccoon-like eyes as if he's going to murder him.

"I. want. steak." He repeated. Shikamaru could feel Gaara's sand moving to his ankles.

"Okay! Okay! Steak it is!" He panicked. The sandy feeling on his ankles disappeared.

Temari turned at Gaara, who's pretending to read the menu, while Kankurou was trying his best not to laugh loudly.

After a few minutes of silence, the waiter appeared with three plates of lasagna, and one plate of steak.

"Here are your orders, sire." When waiter was about to approach them, Kankurou stuck out his left foot and tripped the waiter, and the food splattered right into Shikamaru's face and hair.

"Uh, I-I'm very sorry sire!!" The waiter fussed, trying to wipe Shikamaru's face with a napkin. But minutes before, Gaara stuck sand on the tables to give it a rough texture, just like sand paper…(Just imagine sand paper being rubbed on your face…)

"AAAGHH! Stop it!!" Shikamaru roared in pain and tried to wipe the stain with his hands.

A creepy smile formed on Gaara's lips as he looked at Kankurou, who was also smirking.

"Shikamaru!!" Temari stood up and punched the waiter in the stomach. "What kind of restaurant is this?!!"

"Ma'am…I d-don't know how that could've happened…" The waiter pleaded.

"Shut up!!" Temari growled, and tried to help Shikamaru.

"Let's get out of this restaurant!" Shikamaru ran to the doorway with Temari followed by Gaara and Kankurou.

"But sire, your bill…" The waiter tried to run after them, but Kankurou blocked him.

"Thanks for your service. Here's your tip!" And he kicked the waiter between the legs.

Outside, Shikamaru was still rubbing off the hot sauce on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Shikamaru…" Temari pleaded, putting her arm around Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru! Bleh!" Kankurou mimicked in a mocking voice. "I'm gonna puke!"

"What did you say?" Temari stared at Kankurou.

"Uh…I said uh… Hey look! A sale!" Kankurou said to avoid the subject and he ran inside a store and dragged Gaara with him.

"Temari, can we talk?" Shikamaru said.

Kankurou and Gaara watched from the store window as the two were murmuring to each other.

"Ha! He's probably saying that he's gonna break up with her! Mission accomplished!" Kankurou cheered.

"But what if she blames us?" Gaara asked. But Kankurou didn't pay attention to his question.

After the conversation, Gaara and Kankurou stepped out of the shop and Temari faced them, raging.

"Kankurou…Gaara…" She managed to say. Smoke were rising from here head.

"I told you she'd blame us." Gaara whispered to Kankurou.

"You two are dead!!"

"It was Kankurou's idea to come with you!" Gaara said and flew away, standing on his sand. Temari turned to face Kankurou, who's shaking uncontrollably.

"Uhh…It was Karasu's idea!!" He pointed to his puppet and ran away as fast as he could, towards their house.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Temari screamed as she chased after them.

At their house, Temari used up all her energy running after the two, that she were too exhausted to do anything when she finally catch up with them.

"Sniff…why do you guys always have to spoil everything?" She sputtered. "That's my dream…"

Kankurou shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it is important to have dreams."

"A dream is a wish that your heart makes. When you're fast asleep." Gaara added while still staring at the television, watching the torture channel.

"I'm going to my room…" Temari walked to her room, probably to mourn, to weep, or something else…

Little did the two know, that their sister and Shikamaru were meeting secretly. Temari pretended to be sad to fool her brothers, thinking that she and Shikamaru were over…

Few days later…

As Temari opened the door, she was carrying a box and was giggling uncontrollably.

"Well, seems that you got over your sadness." Kankurou said, while munching a donut.

"Yeah…" Temari replied, blushing and looking out the window.

Then, Gaara noticed a gleaming thing on her sister's hand. "Temari, is that a ring on your finger?"

"Uhhh…"

The End! Reviews please!!


End file.
